Remember, Remember
by RavenSara84
Summary: The 5th of November. Arthur remembers on this night of what happened that night.


Title: Remember, Remember

Rating: T

Notes: Not everything here will be accurate.

Summery: A short story about the 5th November in Britain.

Remember, remember the fifth of November,

gunpowder, treason and plot;

I see no reason,

why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.

Arthur Kirkland stood alone, watching his people enjoy the night as fireworks filled the sky with there bright light, as the bonfire burned brightly, with the effigy of Guy burning away. The smell of smoke, cooked meats took his senses to a happy place, but the evening wasn't a joyous one.

How could it be when they were celebrating the death of a man who nearly brought down the Parliament building, debilitating the cause of the Catholic's in one swoop?

He sighed as he thought over the past, Queen Elizabeth had died and King James, Scotland's very own King! Was the one who would take over the Queen, as she wanted it to be. So many Catholics had been pleased, for although James was a Protestant, his own mother, Mary had been a Catholic. The former Queen had treated those of Catholic faith fairly well, although she had always been wery of them, since many people wish for her to marry a Catholic prince and bring back the faith to the country.

James wasn't as good toward the Catholics, even though his mother had been one, it didn't matter, why should it? He hadn't seen his other since he was two years old, couldn't remember what she sounded like or what she smelled like, no memories to comfort him at time when he was feeling down.

_Those fools._ Arthur thought to himself, as he went to get a cup of warm tea and continued to watch the effigy burn; _They made you the scape goat…_

Robert Catesby was the ring leader, he wanted violence to get his point across, and blowing up Parliament was a sure way to do it.

"It will kill the King and the Prince," He said to his followers with glee, he was so sure of his plans that he never noticed that some of the thirteen men who were originally in on the plan looked uncomfortable.

A few of the plotters had met up with Arthur, to tell him what was going on;

"Lord Kirkland, there is a plot afoot…"

Arthur raised his eyebrow at the men, thinking they were being rather dramatic; "Oh?"

"Lord Catesby… He wants to kill the King,"

"How pray does he plan to do that? We all know that His Highness is very careful," Arthur asked them and the three men looked at each other, obviously understanding that he was unsure of what they were trying to tell him.

"Lord Kirkland, they are going to blow up the… Parliament building. They feel that the King and the members of Parliament are being to hard on those of the Catholic faith…"

"I see, and why have you decided to tell _me_ this? Why not go directly to the King?" Arthur knew full well why not, but he needed answers first, to be sure.

"You know the King would send us to the Tower… We'll be killed… We don't want that. We just want to worship…"

"How do they plan to…"

A younger man spoke now, feeling more confident now the harder stuff had been dealt with; "They are having thirty-six barrels to be placed under the House of Lords,"

"Are those working on this plan idiots? Do they not see that they will also murder those who are fighting hard – with _words_ not violence – for your faith? Do none of them comprehend that what they are planning to do could essentially lead to war? Have we not had enough of fighting?" Arthur snapped, allowing his feelings to get the better of him and took a breath; "When will this happen?"

"In a few nights, the 5th…"

Arthur nodded and walked away, trying to figure out what he could do with this knowledge; _At least with them having second thoughts it buy's us time, but not much. The King is wary of me, not that I can blame him, given that he has heard so much from Scotland – the bastard. _

He came up with an idea; he only hoped it would work, for the good of everyone.

Arthur took a sip of his tea, remembering when the King discovered the letter that had been sent of Lord Monteagle, he had been in a state of panic. Arthur had managed to calm him down, reminding him that they now had the upper hand, all they had to do was move somewhere else until the conspirators were caught.

"I am the King, I shouldn't have to run and hide from these…"

"Yes my Lord, but what of the young Prince?" Arthur reminded him and he saw James sag, he knew he won; the King would leave, without anyone knowing, the conspirators must think that everyone was still in attendance.

So the King's guard were sent in the early hours of the morning to the cellars of Parliament and found Guy Fawkes putting the gun powder barrels into place.

Arthur continued to look around him, although his eyes were always drawn to the bonfire in front of him.

_So many people have no idea what they are celebrating, the plot being foiled and Fawkes execution or the fact that there were people who tried to do such a stupid plan and they are honouring them._ He took another sip of his tea and closed his eyes, feeling a smile tugging at his lips; _I wonder how some would feel if they were to learn that the people of England had learned of what happened and made bonfires to celebrate the safety of the King._

When Arthur opened his eyes, he was no longer looking at the bonfire, but the bright fireworks that coloured the sky.


End file.
